Lunchtime
by Nonnie
Summary: CSI Miami - Bad Title I know, my first attempt at some good old smut. Please R


Disclaimer - I don't own any of these characters, including Tim Speedle, but hey a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Pairings - Speed/OC.  
  
Rating - R  
  
Summary - My first attempt at true smut. Had fun writing it, so let me know what you think!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tim Speedle pulled into the parking lot and turned the Ducati's engine off. As he pulled off his helmet, he noticed that she had pulled into the parking lot as well. He watched as she stepped out of her red Honda convertible. She shut the door, pressed the alarm button on her keychain and hurried into the building without looking around. He smiled, realizing she hadn't seen him parked there.  
  
He got off the bike and headed to the apartment's lobby. He opened the door and watched as she stepped into the elevator. He reached the doors just in time to stick his hand in and force them to re-open. He stepped into the elevator and evaluated the young woman standing before him. She took his breath away. Her honey brown cascaded past her shoulders. She wore simple diamond earrings and a diamond pendant around her neck. A light blue v-neck sweater was tucked into a pair of simple black slacks. At her waist hung a badge indicating her rank of detective and her 9MM pistol. The black leather boots she wore made her as tall as Speed and her arms were crossed at her chest. As the doors opened, she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
Tim said nothing as he closed the space between them. He reached up and titled her chin to his face. He leaned into her and pressed his hungry lips to hers, lightly pushing her into the elevator's back wall. He stepped back for just a moment to gaze into her jade green eyes. She grabbed the front of his black button down shirt and pulled him back to her. Their lips connected again. He felt her arms slide around his neck as the kiss deepened.  
  
The elevator dinged, indicating they'd arrived on the fourth floor. He stepped backward out of the elevator, pulling her along with one hand. She was smiling and giggling as he led her down the hallway. He stopped at 4D and turned from her to face the door, digging in his jeans pocket for a key. Her arms encircled his chest and she planted light wet kisses on his neck, right along the top of his collar. He groaned quietly as he found the key and opened the lock.  
  
He flung open the door and turned to face her again. Grabbing her around the waist, he picked her up and carried her inside. Her hair brushed the side of his face, and he found the crook of her neck with his mouth, loving the moan she let out as he found her weak spot. He set her down gently and shut the door with one hand. His body was on fire for her and he stroked the side of her face, leaning in to kiss her again. She ducked, escaping under his arm. A little stunned, Speed turned his head and saw her crook her finger at him twice, the universal language for "come here".  
  
He followed her obediently down the hall. She stopped for a moment at the kitchen counter to remove her gun and badge. He did the same. She grabbed at the waistband of his jeans and began silently pulling him into the bedroom. His hand reached behind her head and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips again. One hand stroked the curls as the other hand explored her body. Her fingers were at his chest, slowly releasing each button on his shirt. He tugged at her sweater, pulling it out of the slacks. He broke their kiss for a moment to pull the sweater over her head, revealing a silky brassiere nearly the same color as the sweater. He silently congratulated himself on never buttoning his shirt cuffs as she pushed it past his shoulders and down his arms.  
  
Her hands were on his bare chest again and she pushed him lightly onto the bed. He sat on the edge and reached for the waistband of her slacks. He pulled her to him and pressed wet kisses on her stomach as he slid the belt out of the buckle. She ran her fingers through his jet-black hair as he undid the button and moaned as he slowly unzipped the slacks, trailing kisses down the zipper's path. He reached the matching bikinis she wore and let the pants fall to the floor.  
  
She stepped on the heel of one boot to remove it, and then the other. She straddled him as he sat on the bed. His hands slid up and down her thighs as she caressed his chest and lightly kissed his right ear. Her tongue traced the outline and just before she plunged it in, Speed decided he'd had enough. She grinned mischievously at him as he grasped her buttocks and stood. She crossed her legs behind his back as he turned and laid her gently on the bed. Placing an arm on either side of her, he kissed her passionately. Her breathing became ragged as he trailed kisses down her body, stopping to release her breasts from their confinement. His tongue danced over peaks that hardened at his touch. Her body writhed with pleasure as his fingers slipped past the silk of the panties and dipped into her wetness.  
  
She grabbed for his torturing hand and then for the waistband of the jeans he still wore, pulling his body even with hers. She fumbled with the button and the zipper. He guided her hand, and then rose from the bed, taking her panties along with him, to shed the rest of his clothing. Slowly, methodically, he joined her on the bed again, planting more wet kisses on the insides of her creamy thighs, trailing them to her hips and then her stomach. She was shaking beneath him as he reached her breasts and finally, his body was even with hers again as he captured her mouth again.  
  
She gasped as he entered her without warning. Kisses grew hungrier and more desperate as their bodies moved in ancient rhythm. Speed could feel the climax building in his body. He desperately wanted to take her over the cliff with him. His hand reached their joining point and he caressed her lightly, bringing her to the edge, and together they went over it.  
  
She laughed as he laid his head on her breast, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"What?" he growled at her, suppressing a smile he felt tugging at the sides of his mouth.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to have lunch with me," she said sarcastically.  
  
He grinned at her. "I did. I was starving."  
  
"Feel better now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Much," he replied as he looked at her, his chin still propped up on her breast.  
  
"Tim?" She'd never called him Speed, and he liked that.  
  
"You want dessert now?" he joked.  
  
She slapped his arm playfully. "Get off me. I want some real food."  
  
He rolled to his side and admired her as she set about getting dressed again. She flipped the light in the bathroom on and pulled her hair into a ponytail before freshening her makeup. Tim watched her for a minute before rising and getting dressed.  
  
She passed him and gave him a quick kiss before setting off to the kitchen. She pulled some lunchmeat and cheese out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. He came up behind her and circled his arms around her waist, finding the weak spot on her neck once again. She moaned lightly before saying, "Stop it. I've only got fifteen minutes before I have to get back to work."  
  
"Fifteen minutes is a lot of time, babe." He was tugging at the sweater again. "I can do a lot in fifteen minutes."  
  
She pushed his hand away and smiled. "Mmm, I know. But we both need a little sustenance from real food if we're going to finish this day and make it to dessert." She grabbed a loaf of bread from the breadbox and started making sandwiches.  
  
Speed chuckled and headed to the fridge. He picked up two cans of soda, opened them both and them down on the bar. "So, I can count on dessert tonight?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? After what I just got for lunch, I can't wait to see what you've got in store for dessert!" She laughed before taking a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
Speed grinned at her. "I've got a few ideas," he said.  
  
She finished her sandwich, grabbed her gun and badge off the bar, and looked at her watch. "I gotta go!" she said, crossing the kitchen to kiss Speed again. "Thanks for lunch, sweetheart."  
  
"Just wait till dessert," he said before paying just a little more attention to her weak spot.  
  
"Patiently, babe, patiently. I love you." She kissed him one last time before heading for the front door.  
  
Not as much as I love you, he thought to himself as he heard the door click back into place.  
  
The End. 


End file.
